Dilemma
by Grey Cho
Summary: Memilih salah satu tidak selalu mudah. Itulah pula yang menyebabkan pemuda bernama Dazai Osamu didera dilemma. [AR]


Bungou Stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri and Sango Harukawa

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR

 **Dilemma**

Atsushi selalu menjadi pongah jika bersangkutan dengan satu hal. Satu hal saja. Pemuda bersurai perak itu akan bersikeras beranggapan bahwa sosok Dazai Osamu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan dirinya. Dia telah mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa selama ini. Bukankah itu berarti Dazai memilihnya? Bukankah itu berarti dia memiliki kasta di atas Akutagawa? Dia mendapatkan pengakuan Dazai, bahkan ketika seorang Akutagawa saja harus berjuang keras untuk itu. Dia selalu melihat senyuman dan tawa sang pemuda. Bukankah itu berarti Dazai merasa nyaman berasa di sisinya? Layaknya tengah menghafalkan isi sebuah buku, Atsushi kerapkali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dazai akan terus menetap, begitulah batinnya berbunyi.

Namun, pemuda _weretiger_ keliru. Usai tewasnya Mori Ougai, Dazai memutuskan untuk menjadi _boss port mafia_ yang baru dan mendapatkan suara penuh di antara anggota organisasi. Dia yang tumbuh bersama _port mafia_ telah terpoles warna hitam yang tak akan pudar kendatipun telah membasuhnya dengan citra _Armed Detective Agency_. Tak peduli sekian tahun terlewati, dirinya lahir dari genangan kegelapan. Tak peduli ke mana pun kakinya berarak, rumah baginya adalah _port mafia_. Fakta tersebut membuat Atsushi mau tak mau merasa sangat terpukul. Siapa sangka pemuda yang menyeretnya pada sebuah kediaman, kini justru undur diri dari sana. Pemuda yyang telah menempatkannya di antara vas kebajikan, kini justru berbalik punggung dan beranjak pergi.

"Jadilah anggota yang luar biasa, Atsushi-kun. Bantulah Kunikida-kun dan yang lainnya. Aku titipkan mereka padamu." Hanya ada frasa singkat yang mengakhiri perjumpaan terakhir keduanya, disusul dengan sebuah jas cokelat yang Dazai letakkan di punggung Atsushi.

"Untukmu. Selamat tinggal, Atsushi-kun."

Hanya ada lambaian tangan dan langkah kaki yang mengiringi perpisahan tanpa pesta tersebut. Atsushi mencoba berontak. Dia ingin mengayuh kakinya lekas, menarik kembali Dazai. Namun, beberapa senjata diarahkan kepadanya. Bawahan sang pemuda manipulatif telah memberikan larangan agar Atsushi tidak melebihi batas jarak di antara mereka. Dazai tidak lagi menoleh. Dia memasuki sebuah mobil yang disiapkan untuknya dan berlalu dalam kepulan kabut malam.

Pada akhirnya, Dazai kembali ke sisi Akutagawa.

"Pada akhirnya, kau memilihnya."

* * *

Mantel hitam berkibar mengikuti ritme yang sepasang kaki hasilkan. Lima jemari terulur, menarik sebuah pintu besar yang menyambut hentian langkahnya.

"Dazai-san?" Suara rendah sang pemuda bergaung di dalam sana, memanggil nama sang pemimpin yang keberadaannya nihil di dalam sana.

Akutagawa tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang ada di dalam benak seorang Dazai Osamu. Lain dengan Mori yang selalu memaku tubuhnya di ruangan ini, _boss_ baru _port mafia_ itu tak pernah meninggali lama ruangan tersebut. Dia akan berkeliaran, layaknya kucing hitam yang tersesat di bawah rembulan.

Namun, pemuda yang telah mencicip manis-getir bersama sang atasan bisa menebak di mana seorang Dazai Osamu berada. Atap menyambut sosok serba hitam tak lama kemudian. Benar ujar intuisinya. Helaian cokelat tampak ditiup angin malam. Kelereng gulita itu terlihat memandang ke bawah sana, entah mengawasi atau hanya sekadar basa-basi menerawang tanpa terlihat melamun. Langkah yang kian mendekat menghasilkan suara kian kencang, menyadarkan sang pemuda pada kedatangan pemuda lain yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Pemuda hijau yang dia pelihara hingga menjadi buas.

Dazai menepuk-nepuk sisi kanannya, menitahkan pada sang bawahan untuk duduk menemaninya. Biasanya, jika bukan diminta oleh seorang Dazai, mana sudi Akutagawa mengotori jubahnya. Dia bukan pemuda yang akan duduk di tempat penuh debu. Pemuda itu lebih senang memperhatikan segala sesuatu sembari berdiri angkuh. Namun, apa mau dikata. Kali ini, Dazai yang memberikan titah padanya. Dazai adalah sebuah pengecualian terhadap apa pun yang menyangkut diri Akutagawa dan karenanya, sang pemuda bersurai kontras hitam-putih memilih mengempaskan tubuhnya, duduk diam di samping sang atasan.

Terkadang tercetus hipotesis di benak Akutagawa. Apakah Dazai menyesalkan perbuatannya dahulu pada sang bawahan sehingga dia bersikap amat berkebalikan dari sikapnya dahulu? Tendangan, pukulan, dan makian adalah hal yang biasa Dazai hadiahkan pada Akutagawa. Namun kini, tak satu pun dari tiga hal tersebut menjadi bingkisan yang Akutagawa rekam dengan ingatan dan tubuhnya. Dazai memperlakukannya dengan layak. Memujinya jika mengukir sebuah prestasi bagi organisasi dan mengevaluasi kesalahan sang pemuda tanpa ada _saliva_ atau hukuman fisik. Seandainya Dazai tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari _Armed Detective Agency_ , akankah sang pemuda memiliki kepribadian seperti ini?

* * *

Atsushi baru saja menyelesaikan misi solo ketika mendengar ribut-ribut dari dalam jalanan sempit di pinggir kota. Mobil hitam yang terparkir di daerah sana meyakinkan pemuda perak bahwa ada peristiwa yang terjadi. Beberapa pejalan kaki tampak menjauhi tempat tersebut, hanya dapat berbisik-bisik dengan sesama pejalan kaki tanpa berani mengusik tempat kejadian perkara. Atsushi tidak menemukan sosok yang dia cari ketika menengok ke dalam sana. Tidak ada sosok pemuda yang telah memberikan jas cokelat kepada dirinya, yang ada hanyalah sosok pemuda berkostum hitam yang tengah mengeluarkan kemampuannya, melumpuhkan beberapa orang bertudung kelabu.

Mereka yang berhasil dibekuk _port mafia_ dihadang bawahan sang pemuda dan dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil. Atsushi masih berdiri, membuat dirinya dan Akutagawa yang baru saja berbalik badan bertatapan. Dengusan dikeluarkan sang pemuda bersurai gulita, mewakili perasaannya ketika melihat sang pemuda _weretiger_.

"Jika mencari Dazai-san, kau tidak akan menemukannya."

Tepat ketika lengan mereka bersisian, iris kelam Akutagawa mengerling tajam pada sosok pemuda berjas cokelat.

"Jangan berharap Dazai-san akan kembali ke sisimu lagi," desisnya sambil lalu.

Atsushi menghela napas, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. Tatapan sang pemuda menghadap jalanan beton di bawah kakinya. Akutagawa benar. Jika ingin bertemu dengan dirinya, Dazai bisa saja bertandang ke markas. Mereka masih berada di kota yang sama, masih diikat dengan relasi antara organisasi di balik layar dan organisasi di bawah tanah. Perpisahan mereka bukannya perpisahan beda alam. Jika berniat, mereka bahkan bisa bertemu kapan saja. Namun, Atsushi merasa Dazai menjauhinya. Entah apa alasannya. Pemuda yang menawarkannya kehidupan lain yang lebih layak itu seakan tak lagi mau menghadapkan muka ke arahnya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak pernah berkunjung ke markas sekali pun. Apakah kehidupan yang sang pemuda jalani sebagai detektif dianggapnya sebagai kerikil semata, yang bahkan tak ada harganya untuk dijadikan kenangan? Atsushi menoleh ke belakang, mendapati mobil-mobil hitam itu dipacu kencang. Kenapa pula dirinya yang saat ini menjadi bergantung dengan sebuah kebetulan? Dia pun bisa saja mengusahakan sebuah pertemuan dengan Dazai. Namun, kenapa Atsushi hanya berharap ada sebuah kebetulan yang mempertemukan mereka? Sebegitu sulitkah baginya untuk mengungkapkan kerinduan? Sebegitu takutkah Atsushi untuk mengetahui pandangan Dazai terhadap dirinya? Atsushi seringkali mendengar bahwa Dazai gemar membandingkan dirinya dan Akutagawa. Kala itu, Atsushi tidak keberatan. Dazai meninggikan dirinya di mata siapa pun. Namun, kini, jika keduanya kembali dibandingkan, ke manakah Dazai akan meletakkan prioritas? Atsushi kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya.

Sang pemuda mencengkeram jas cokelatnya erat. Jas peninggalan Dazai. Jas itulah yang kini menjadi saksi bahwa mereka pernah bersama meski singkat. Jas itulah yang membawa sosok sang pemuda, membawa aroma sang pemuda, ke mana pun Atsushi melangkah.

* * *

Suara tembakan meriuhkan keheningan semula yang disajikan hutan. Beberapa tubuh tumbang, menyisakan beberapa orang yang mengitari sang penembak. Sudah lama sekali jemarinya tidak menembakkan peluru tepat menembus jantung manusia. Sudah lama sekali otaknya tidak memikirkan jalan pintas untuk menyelesaikan persoalan antarorganisasi. Dazai Osamu menatap korbannya dalam diam. Senjata api di tangan dia lemparkan secara sembarang. Selanjutnya, dia memberikan perintah kepada bawahannya untuk menginvestigasi setiap jasad, mencari benda apa pun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

Ketika sosok seorang pemuda berjubah hitam berjalan mendekat, menembus setiap semak belukar, Dazai menyambut kehadiran sang pemuda dengan perintah.

"Habisi beberapa anggota yang masih buron di hutan ini. Pastikan mereka tidak tersisa di tempat ini, Akutagawa-kun."

Bagi Akutagawa, setiap perintah sang pemuda adalah hal mutlak yang harus dia penuhi sekalipun harus menukarkan nyawa. Dia tidak akan segan menggunakan _rashoumon_ tertinggi yang menguras tenaga dan kehidupannya. Kepuasan Dazai adalah harga mati baginya. Pemuda itu mengangguk. Dazai mulai berjalan meninggalkan area ketika Akutagawa tampak menggemertakkan gigi-geliginya. Pemuda itu didera kebimbangan dan rasa penasaran. Haruskah dia memberitahukan sang pemuda ataukah tidak. Namun, Akutagawa ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi sang atasan usai mendengar nama orang itu disebut.

Pada akhirnya, Akutagawa hanya bisa bertaruh dan berharap Dazai tidak akan memberikan reaksi apa pun.

"Dazai-san, tadi aku bertemu dengan Atsushi."

Bola mata Akutagawa yang semula menatap ke bawah, kini berangsur bergulir ke atas seiring dengan kepala yang dia dongakkan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, setengah mati ingin memastikan air muka pemuda yang memunggunginya kini. Punggung kecil milik sang atasan tidak menunjukkan pergerakan apa pun, tidak berkutik sedikit pun. Namun, kepalan tangan yang kian mengerat tidak bisa mendustai pandangan Akutagawa.

"Begitu, ya." Jawaban singkat dari Dazai seharusnya membuat Akutagawa merasa puas. Namun, tidak. Akutagawa kini menyesal karena terlambat menarik lidahnya. Dazai menunjukkan gelagat aneh dan suara sang pemuda yang selalu penuh wibawa serta mampu memanipulasi orang lain itu terdengar bergetar.

Tak ada kepastian dari frasa sang pemuda. Namun, segala afeksi yang tak kunjung luruh itu telah dibuktikan dari gerak-geriknya. Akutagawa bahkan berlari, menarik bahu Dazai untuk membuat wajah sang pemuda berpaling padanya. Tatapan Dazai membuat Akutagawa terbelalak. Penyesalan, kesedihan, rasa kehilangan, dan kekosongan terlihat jelas dari bola mata Dazai. Inikah jawaban Dazai yang sesungguhnya? Sirat mata tak akan bisa berbohong sebagaimana lidah tanggung bersilat.

Dazai menepis pelan tangan Akutagawa dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan pemuda bersurai hitam yang berdecih.

* * *

Kunikida memijat pelipis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran di tangan. _Port mafia_ menjadi bahasan utama di surat kabar, menyisakan sedikit berita lain untuk diperbincangkan. Nama mantan rekannya mencuat di mana pun tanpa ada foto sosoknya. Nama Dazai tersiar di mana-mana, membuat bulu kuduk meremang tiap kali namanya disebut. Siapa yang tak mengenal kedudukannya? Siapa yang tak mengenal betapa mengerikan _port mafia_ di bawah kekuasaannya? Kunikida bahkan harus memastikan bahwa mereka tengah membahas Dazai yang sama dengan Dazai yang pernah dia kenal. Dazai yang akan mengusilinya. Dazai yang akan menipunya. Dazai yang selalu terlihat bermalas-malasan di kantor.

"Pemuda itu memang sulit ditebak," komentar Kunikida.

"Hei, Atsushi." Kali ini Kunikida menoleh pada Atsushi yang menelungkupkan tubuh di meja tidak bersemangat. "Kau benar-benar tidak pernah bertemu dengan Dazai setelah hari itu?"

Atsushi mengangguk, membuat Kunikida menghela napas.

Seakan kebetulan yang diharapkan Atsushi terjadi, pria dengan kedudukan tertinggi di _Armed Detective Agency_ memasuki ruangan diiringi dengan beberapa asistennya. Pria yang memiliki kemampuan mampu menstabilkan kemampuan bawahannya itu tengah merancang kerja sama dengan _port mafia_ untuk melumpuhkan organisasi yang telah menyebabkan kerugian negara hingga tiga puluh persen. Oleh karenanya, mereka akan mengadakan rapat tertutup. Fukuzawa telah berhasil mengontak _port mafia_ dan mendapat jawaban memuaskan dari pemimpinnya, yang tak lain adalah Dazai.

"Kita akan bertemu dengan mereka lusa di kantor ini."

Ucapan Fukuzawa menjadi kafein yang membangkitkan Atsushi sekaligus membuat ekspresi Kunikida menegang. Siapa sangka mereka akan bereuni kembali dengan mantan anggota? Terlebih, sang mantan anggota telah bertranformasi menjadi seorang pemimpin dunia hitam.

* * *

Perwakilan anggota _Armed Detective Agency_ telah bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing. Ranpo menutup bungkus camilan miliknya, Yosano memasukkan pengukir kuku ke dalam saku roknya, koran di tangan Kunikida diremas sang empunya, dan Atsushi tidak bisa tidak melemaskan otot bahunya barang sedetik saja. Alarm dari beberapa pegawai menandakan bahwa perwakilan _port mafia_ telah tiba. Sosok Chuuya yang pertama kali memasuki ruangan. Pemuda bertopi memandang ke seluruh penjuru kantor, meremehkan ornamen murah yang ada di sana. Sosok kedua yang memasuki ruangan adalah Akutagawa. Pemuda itu lantas membungkuk di ambang pintu sembari menunjukkan gerak tubuh tengah mempersilakan seseorang yang amat terhormat untuk memasuki ruangan. Napas perwakilan anggota _Armed Detective Agency_ tertahan begitu melihat sosok seorang Dazai yang melangkah ke dalam. Pemuda itu mengenakan jubah dengan aksen beludru di kerah. Perban menutupi mata kanan dan sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak ada sapaan hangat yang dia berikan. Sosok konyol yang pernah selalu tampak ceria itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Pembawaannya, cara bicaranya, dan taktik brilian yang dia jelaskan membuat Atsushi bertanya-tanya, siapa pemuda bersurai cokelat di hadapannya. Dia bukan Dazai yang Atsushi pernah kenal! Atsushi tidak mengetahui siapa pemuda di depannya! Mereka seperti dua orang yang berbeda dengan paras serupa. Pertanyaan Kunikida bahkan memperjelas betapa berubahnya seorang Dazai.

"Dia benar-benar Dazai?"

Pertemuan berlangsung sekelebat waktu. Mereka telah menyusun rencana dan menempatkan anggota pada tugasnya masing-masing. Mulai fajar menyingsing, mereka akan menjalankan misi berduet, terkecuali Akutagawa dan Atsushi. Keduanya akan bergerak sendiri-sendiri, mengepung markas musuh dari sayap kanan dan kiri. Tentu dengan jabatan Dazai saat ini, taka da yang menyoalkan keabsenan sang pemuda dari misi. Seorang pemimpin harus berada di belakang pion. Pemimpin cukup duduk tenang dan menyaksikan opera yang dibawakan sang bawahan.

* * *

Sejauh ini, misi berjalan cukup mulus. Duet antara _Armed Detective Agency_ dan _port mafia_ telah membuahkan hasil yang pantas. Mereka berhasil menyudutkan musuh, bahkan menyelamatkan beberapa sandera. Di jalanan sepi yang terhubung dengan halaman belakang markas musuh, Kunikida mengawasi kondisi sekitar. Di sisinya, Chuuya pun demikian, berlutut sembari mengedarkan pandangan.

Semula Kunikida ingin mengesampingkan pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya beberapa waktu ke belakang, tapi gagal. Dia ingin bertanya pada pemuda yang dianggap sebagai tangan kanan Dazai.

"Hei, waktunya mungkin tidak tepat. Namun, aku ingin bertanya soal Dazai. Seperti apa dia sekarang?"

Chuuya tidak menurunkan kewaspadaan. Tatapannya tetap pada segala sisi. Namun, mulut sang pemuda terangkat.

"Seperti yang kaubaca di surat kabar. Pemimpin berdarah dingin."

Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Kunikida tak lagi bertanya, hanya membatin dengan dirinya sendiri.

'Ternyata dia memang sudah berubah, ya.'

"Sejujurnya." Chuuya, di luar dugaan, menambahkan. "Aku lebih memilih Dazai tetap menetap di organisasi kalian. Bukannya dia tidak layak menjadi pemimpin di organisasi kami. Hanya saja, pemuda itu sudah terlalu lama menderita. Ekspresinya semakin kosong dari hari ke hari, berbeda dengan saat dia menjadi bagian dari organisasi kalian. Aku melihat secercah cahaya di sana."

Andai saja mereka tak sedang berada dalam misi. Andai saja di tangan mereka tidak ada tanggung jawab yang harus dilaksanakan, sudah dipastikan Kunikida akan memilih duduk berseberangan dengan Chuuya di dalam kafe sembari membicarakan sosok Dazai Osamu. Meski memiliki cara hidup yang berbeda, keduanya memiliki kesamaan, yakni sama-sama menaruh perhatian pada Dazai sebagai sesama rekan kerja.

* * *

Kemampuan musuh yang misterius menguak rasa curiga. Bagaimana bisa mereka berhasil mendobrak pengawalan dengan mudah? Bahkan melawan Fyodor saja tidak bisa dibandingkan sama sekali dengan aksi saat ini. Tak ada aral melintang yang sanggup menjegal duet _port mafia_ dan _Armed Detective Agency_. Inikah kekuatan yang didapat jika mereka bergabung atau sebenarnya mereka telah terperangkap dalam jebakan musuh?

Kedua organisasi itu mendapatkan jawaban tak lama kemudian. Seakan meja kedudukan mereka terbalik, musuh kini berhasil meringkus Akutagawa dan Atsushi, membuat penyekapan keduanya menghentikan penyerangan. Aksi yang berhasil dijegal sampai ke telinga Fukuzawa dan Dazai. Pemuda berambut cokelat yang semenjak misi dilaksanakan tidak bisa duduk tenang di sofa empuknya, kini membulatkan tekad untuk berarak ke markas lawan. Bukan soal jabatan, bukan soal keuntungan, atau bukan mendongkrak popularitas organisasi. Ada dua nyawa yang dipertaruhkan dan Dazai tidak ingin kehilangan salah satu di antaranya. Dua nyawa yang diombang-ambing dalam wilayah musuh adalah dua nyawa yang dia jaga diam-diam selama ini. Nyawa Akutagawa dan Atsushi.

Pemuda itu menarik laci, meraih senjata apa pun yang ada di dalam sana dan keluar melalui pintu lain. Persetan dengan tetek-bengek pemimpin. Dia ingin menolong mereka sebagai Dazai Osamu. Hanya sebagai Dazai Osamu.

* * *

Sang pemuda bersurai senada batang pohon mengemudi dengan tidak sabar. Dia harus segera sampai ke sana. Di antara banyak perkiraannya, ada salah sedikit perkiraan yan di luar jangkauan atau meleset. Seperti kali ini. Sang pemuda tak menyangka bahwa kubu musuh memiliki seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan serupa dengan dirinya, mampu menetralkan kemampuan. Wajar saja jika Akutagawa dan Atsushi tidak berkutik. Mata dibalas mata, maka biarkan dirinya yang melawan musuh tersebut.

Ada satu hal yang tak pernah Dazai bayangkan selama hidupnya. Seorang Dazai yang terkenal dengan kesadisannya menaruh perhatian besar pada orang di sekitarnya, utamanya pada sosok Akutagawa dan Atsushi. Selama berada di _Armed Detective Agency_ , Dazai merasa dia bisa melndungi Atsushi, tapi gagal melindungi Akutagawa. Maka kini, sang pemuda mencoba. Dia rela terjerumus dalam lembah hitam itu untuk melindungi keduanya. Dia memastikan dari kejauhan bahwa Atsushi baik-baik saja sembari mencegah Akutagawa kian terjerembab dalam kegelapan. Dazai tidak menyangka dia rela menggadaikan kebebasan yang dia impikan demi masa depan dua pemuda yang telah dia anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri. Dazai tidak ingin mereka berdua meneruskan sejarahnya, riwayatnya. Pemuda itu ingin dua pasang mata tersebut memandang sesuatu yang berbeda, dari tempat penuh sinar mentari, tidak sepertinya.

* * *

Usai melepaskan kepungan kemampuan musuh, Dazai berlari ke dalam markas. Entah berapa banyak peluru yang dia tembakan. Dazai tidak ingin mengulur waktu. Musuh kali ini tidak main-main. Sekuat apa pun mereka berdua, kemampuan mereka tetap di bawah pemilik kemampuan serupa dengannya. Ketika mendengar teriakan yang amat familiar, Dazai yakin bahwa pintu besar di sudut kiri menyimpan dua sosok muridnya.

"AKUTAGAWA-KUN! ATSUSHI-KUN!"

Dazai bergegas masuk dan mencoba mendaratkan peluru ke dahi sang musuh. Seolah tak kalah genius, musuh tersebut mampu memperhitungkan gerakan Dazai, membuat sang pemuda bertekuk lutut. Akutagawa tidak dapat menahan amukannya. Pertama, dia tidak ingin melihat pemuda yang dia anggap berharga terluka sampai seperti itu. Kedua, dia bergumam getir. Sebegitu pentingkah Atsushi sampai seorang pemimpin sepertinya datang secara langsung kemari?

"CEPAT BAWA ATSUSHI PERGI, DAZAI-SAN! AKU AKAN MENAHAN MEREKA!" Akutagawa yang berhasil meloloskan diri dari kemampuan penetral musuh, kini berusaha menyerang beberapa orang di dalam sana.

Dazai terbelalak. Dia memandang Atsushi yang juga terbelalak. Kenapa dirinya baru sadar bahwa dia melahirkan hubungan kompleks di antara mereka bertiga? Kenapa dirinya tidak berterus terang sejak awal?

Dazai mengulurkan tangan, menarik tubuh Atsushi untuk segera beranjak. Akutagawa terkekeh getir melihat pemandangan tersebut di antara serangan yang dia layangkan. Namun, bola mata hitam pemuda bernama lengkap Akutagawa Ryunosuke melebar kala rangkulan dia terima tak berselang lama.

"Kau juga harus ikut dengan kami, Akutagawa-kun!" Tubuh Akutagawa tertarik ke belakang, menempel dengan tubuh Dazai dan Atsushi.

Sang pemimpin _port mafia_ mendorong tubuh keduanya ketika kemampuan musuh menerjang mereka, menyisakan sosok Dazai yang tertembus benda serupa tombak. Sebagai tipe penyerang jarak dekat, Dazai dipojokkan dengan kemampuan musuh. Belum lagi, musuh dengan kemampuan penetral bersiaga menghalau Atsushi dan Akutagawa. Dua pemuda yang telah melewati ambang pintu menoleh dan berteriak kencang, menyadari darah bercipratan dari luka menganga di dada sang pemuda. Tombak dicabut dari tubuh sang pemuda, tapi kembali ditusukkan tepat di lengan kanannya.

Jelas saja tindakan tersebut membuat dua pemuda di bawah asuhan Dazai berang. Mereka tidak mungkin melarikan diri dengan meninggalkan sosok Dazai terluka parah di sana. Namun, sang genius selalu berhasil menyulap kegundahan dengan ide kreatifnya. Dazai mencengkeram tombak yang masih menancap di lengannya dan menggunakan ujung tumpul tombak untuk mendorong tubuh beberapa orang. Ketika musuhnya tersungkur, Dazai mempergunakan kesempatan untuk menghampiri mereka dan menetralkan kemampuan mereka. Dazai lantas mencoba sesuatu. Jika dia menyentuh pemilik kemampuan penetral sama sepertinya, akankah kemampuan musuhnya tersebut lenyap? Dengan lengan kanan yang mati rasa, sang pemuda berdiri di depan pemilik kemampuan penetral dan menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan sang musuh. Mereka bertarung, menunjukkan kemampuan siapa yang paling tinggi. Angin berkibas kencang di antara mereka. Ketika merasa kemampuan musuh terkikis, Dazai membungkukkan tubuh, memberikan ruang bagi dua pemuda di belakangnya untuk menyerang.

* * *

Musuh berhasil dilumpukan dan tubuh Dazai dipapah keluar dari markas oleh dua pemuda. Beberapa bawahan yang telah berkumpul menyambut mereka, utamanya Dazai. Sang pemimpin _port mafia_ yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran melambaikan tangan, memanggil sosok Akutagawa dan Atsushi untuk mendekat. Kala itu, dia meletakkan dua telapak tangan di tiap-tiap puncak kepala dua pemuda tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ungkap sang pemuda. "Aku berhutang budi pada kalian."

Tangis Atsushi pecah. Pemuda perak menelengkan kepala berkali-kali dan berkata bahwa dialah yang selalu merepotkan Dazai. Ketika sang pemuda meyakinkan Atsushi bahwa mereka berdua seharusnya menjaga jarak, Atsushi memberikan penolakan.

"Aku tidak ingin Dazai-san menjauhiku. Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu," isaknya.

Dazai tertawa dan memalingkan muka ke arah Akutagawa. "Berhenti mengorbankan dirimu demi aku, Masokis. Aku tidak akan senang jika kau mati karena aku."

Akutagawa terperangah, terlebih saat Dazai berbisik, "Kau berharga bagiku."

Dua pemuda tertegun ketika Dazai mengulaskan senyuman teduh yang amat langka mereka dapati. Bersamaan dengan itu, perban yang menutupi mata kanan Dazai terlepas, diterbangkan pawana. Sebelum kesadarannya raib, Dazai sempat memikirkan sesuatu.

'Hei, Odasaku. Apakah sekarang aku sudah benar-benar menjadi orang baik ataukah masih sama seperti dulu?' Tanya sang pemuda pada seorang pria yang kini telah menghuni alam sana.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut, kini di kantor _Armed Detective Agency_ , alis pemuda berambut perak tengah berkedut. Bagaimana tidak? Pemuda yang ditakuti seantero kota dengan kedudukan dan kelihaiannya mengontrol organisasi, kini duduk sembari melahap camilan bersama Ranpo. Lebih tepatnya, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu tengah disuapi camilan oleh bawahannya, yang bernama Akutagawa, dengan alasan lengan kanannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Akutagawa, tanpa pikir panjang, mengiyakan perintah atasan. Pemuda itu berdiri di sisi kiri. Penampilannya yang menakutkan tampak tidak sesuai dengan bungkus camilan di tangannya.

"Dazai-san, apa yang kaulakukan di kantor ini?"

Dazai memajukan bibir, merajuk. "Dingin sekali, Atsushi-kun. Aku dibebastugaskan karena luka di lengan dan dadaku belum benar-benar pulih, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat ini."

Atsushi memijat keningnya yang terasa sakit tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ralat, dengan sebab yang jelas dan ada di depan mata. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, Atsushi merasa senang melihat kepribadian Dazai saat ini. Keceriaan pemuda itu tidak sepalsu saat dirinya masih menjadi bagian _Armed Detective Agency_ dan tidak sedingin beberapa waktu lalu. Pemuda itu bahkan berkata bahwa dia akan merangkap sebagai pemimpin _port mafia_ sekaligus sebagai anggota cadangan _Armed Detective Agency_. Keramaian pecah ketika sosok Kunikida memasuki ruangan. Pria idealis itu memberikan bentakan keras pada Dazai yang seenak perut menduduki kursi kerjanya.

"Kunikida-kun kejam. Aku tidak menemukan kursi kerjaku lagi di sini."

"Kursimu sudah kubuang!" Teriak Kunikida. Tentu saja bohong.

Kursi dan meja kerja bertuliskan nama Dazai tak pernah dibuang. Kursi itu diletakkan di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan baik, seolah anggota lain _Armed Detective Agency_ percaya bahwa cepat atau lambat kursi dan meja itu akan mereka letakkan kembali di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
